Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display panel, and more particularly to a flat display panel.
Description of the Related Art
The generally known display panel comprises a plurality of pixels. The display panel displays an image by mixing the colors and brightness of the pixels. Adjacent pixels are separate by a light shielding layer which increases the contrast between pixels and shields signal traces.
Normally, the light shielding layer is not one-sized. In some regions of the display panel, the light shielding layer is enlarged to shield parts of the structure such as spacers. The enlarged light shielding layer shields the display region of adjacent pixels, hence decreasing the aperture ratio (AR) of adjacent pixels. That is, the pixels of the display panel at least have two aperture ratios. However, when the pixels with lower aperture ratio are arranged in a repetitive manner, the image may look having strips to the viewer's naked eyes, the display quality and visual quality of the panel will be affected.